User blog:Thundrtri/Halloween Special: Judge Dredd VS Bossk
Bossk, The Vicious trandoshan bounty hunter who served Darth Vader, Or? Judge Dredd, the Clone of the Father of Justice, Who, Is, Deadliest?! Bossk weapons gallery Height: 6 ft 3 Weight: 208 pounds 250px-Vibroblade negwt.jpg|Short range: Vibroblade Flamethrower-SWG.png|Special: Flamethrower Relby-k23.jpg|Medium range: Relby K23 thermal detonators.jpg|Explosive: Thermal Detonators Relby-v10.jpg|Long range: Relby V-10 micro grenade launcher Occupation: Bounty Hunter Weapons Long range: Relby V-10 micro grenade launcher Medium range: Relby K-23 Blaster pistol Short range: Vibroblade Special: Flamethrower Explosive: Thermal detonator Vehicle: Speeder bike Vehicle weapon: Speeder bike laser blasters Judge Dredd weapons gallery Height: 6 ft 4 Weight: 226 pounds KA-BAR combat knife.jpg|Short range: Ka Bar Lawgiver 1.jpg|Medium range: Lawgiver MKI Lawgiver-mkii.jpg|Medium range: Lawgiver MKII Widowmaker.png|Special: Widowmaker shotgun Pipe Bomb3.jpg|Explosive: Pipe bomb mp5 dual.jpg|Long range: MP5K dual wield Occupation: Hero person Long range: Dual wield MP5K Medium range: Lawgiver MKI and MKII Short range: Ka Bar Special: Widowmaker automatic shotgun Explosive: Pipe bomb Vehicle: Lawmaker bike Vehicle weapon: Minigun X factors Voting Please vote through the comments Choose either Mos eisley or New York Battle is 1 on 1 Battle Mos Eisley Bossk climbs on his speeder bike and drives off into the Cantina in search of his target. Meanwhile, Judge Dredd steps off his lawmaker and walks into the mos eisley local bar thingy. Dredd scans the area when he hears a rumbling engine in the distance. Not unusual, but strangely this set Dredd off. He walks out of the bar ans sees a figure in an alleyway. Suddenly, a laser bolt flies past his shoulder as Bossk fires his K-23 at Dredd. Dredd dodges the shot and quickly unholsters his MKII lawgiver and firees back. The shot misses and Bossk throws a thermal detonator. With ligtning like reflexes, Dredd shoots the detonator and it explodes, scaring away the Mos Eisley crowd. Dredd fires two more shots at Bossk who dodges and climbs on his speeder bike. Dredd runs over to his Lawmaker and fires the mini gun at Bossk who fires back with the laser guns and destroys the motorcycle. Dredd falls off the bike and fires one of his MP5Ks at the bounty hunter who is struck in the shoulder and falls from his speeder. He fumbles around on the dusty ground for his K-23, but it is shot to bits by Dredd's Lawgiver. Bossk stands and aims his flamethrower. Flames pour from the barrel of the flamethrower and Dredd falls to the ground and grabs his MP5K and fires back. Bossk dodges the bursts and takes cover in an alley. Running past empty bars and buildings, Bossk lays the path with several thermal detonators and hides behind a trash chute. Dredd rounds the bend and is thrown back by the detonator blasts. Dredd stands and is immediately under fire from the flamethrower. Dredd ducks around the corner and fires his MP5K blindly down the alley. Dredd grabs his second MP5K and walks to the middle of the the alley and opens up the sub machine guns. bullets fly past Bossk as he drops his flamethrower and runs into another alley and into an abandoned bar. Dredd chases his opponent carefully, watching for Bossk. Suddenly, Bossk stands and fires his V-10 at Dredd's MP5s and the sub machine guns explode. Dredd instictively reaches for his Lawgiver MKI and fires at Bossk. Bossk ducks behind a rocky bar, dodging the shots and crawling towards his opponent slowly. Dredd walks up to the bar now clutching his widowmaker. He fires off several shots into the empty bar area and looks over but is slashed across the face by Bossk's vibroblade. Dredd drops his Widowmaker and grabs his Ka-Bar and slashes back, cutting Bossk on the jaw. Bossk jumps over the bar and slashes back. The two go back and forth for a while before Bossk grabs Dredd's throat and shoulders his foe's elbow, snapping it. Dredd growls and looks down as the vibroblade enters his chest. Bossk rips the blade from his dying foe and grabs the lawgiver from it's holster. Dredd falls over and attempts to crawl to his Widowmaker but is shot twice in the back. Bossk drops the gun and walks away. Winner: Bossk Category:Blog posts